


Do You Hear Me Now?

by toonatak



Series: Blessed Songs [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Cute Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonatak/pseuds/toonatak
Summary: If Jeno had the choice, he would wish to only turn back time again. Back to a time where life was all just a simple fun game, no sadness nor tears. Only smiles and laughter."I’m about to cry...Today again, I've failed at something. At a moment like this...""If you were here..."If he had the choice, he would only wish for one thing. To hear those songs once more."My beloved one..."





	Do You Hear Me Now?

* * *

_ Raindrops continued to fall drop by drop, falling and bouncing against the river's water. A lone figure could be seen, carrying a heavy and burdened yearning against his posture._

* * *

⚘°•. Jeno still reminisces back to a time when his world was still painted by the innocence of naiveness. His world was full of wonder and color...More importantly, his world still consisted of his beloved brother Doyoung. At the age of 16, Jeno had felt the pain of losing his world. In a little village surrounded by plum blossoms, he would never forget, because it was the last place he had left of his dear beloved brother, Doyoung.

Jeno and his brother were both from a village hidden under the misty fogs of the deep valleys which surrounded them. Their village was merely a legend to those of the outside, who had heard rumors of the special powers each member of their village possessed. The rumor had said, that those of his village; possessed a unique ability to control the weather through the powers of their heavenly voices. "Well, they weren't wrong.." Jeno thought quietly to himself, wading his way through the light rain which fell over the village.

Due to this, many had sought out their village, in hopes of gaining their trust and access to their abilities. However, no one was capable of making their way through the deep foggy valleys of their homes to reach their village. That was supposed to be the case at least...

_As usual, it was yet again another rainy tranquil day that had embraced their little village hidden by the fog of the valleys and mountains. No one would've thought that such a normal summer afternoon, would then become that of an unforgettable encounter between two threaded souls. Entertwined by riffling fates of tragedy._

_ A young 7-year-old boy was happily running around with other village children, as they all played around with bright summer smiles, despite it raining. To them, it wall but a joyful occasion for the rain to come and greet them._

_"Hey, Jeno! Where is your hyung today anyway?" one village boy, had asked the forementioned. _

_Jeno, who was suddenly brought this thought, looked back at the other curious expressions of the other village kids. "Oh! Doyoungie-Hyung? He told me that he was gonna go out to pick some peaches hehehe!" Jeno quickly had told them excitedly with a bright grin. Now he couldn't wait to get back home! His hyung was going to bring back sweet bright peaches for them to munch on!_

_What young Jeno didn't expect, however, was to come home to be greeted gently by his beloved big brother, his favorite peaches, and- huh? _

_There sitting at their dinner table was a strangely dressed unknown man. Jeno had never seen anybody like the man before in the village, scared he hid behind his brother's long legs. "H-hyung- Who's he?" Jeno whispered warily, looking up at his brother in confusion._

_Doyoung, his dear brother, looked down at Jeno with a soft smile that Jeno loved on his hyung. His hyung was the prettiest! _

_"This is Jaehyun Jeno-ah, we'll be taking care of him for a few weeks."_

_Jeno, ever-trusting in his hyung only nodded excitedly before jumping out from Doyoung's leg and running out towards the strangely dressed man in silver with only child-like amazement._

_"Hello there! My name is Jeno! Why are you dressed so weird ajussi?"_

_The man all but chuckled in slowly, his eyes becoming like the moon when Jeno so it sometimes! _

_"Hello there Jeno, my name is Jaehyun and I'm a Knight" 'Jaehyun' reached out his hand towards Jeno. The man had warm cheeks that reminded Jeno of his favorite peaches. _

* * *

**"HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE?! M-MY BROTHER! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY BROTHER!"**

Jeno could only but yell out his anger and hatred to the peach-like man in front of him, now older than he recalled. Of course, after all, it's been 10 years. 10 years since he had lost his home. His happiness.

" Y-YOU- Y-you... you ended my world..how dare you show your face to me..." Jeno gritted his teeth, as tears fell.

"P-Please Jeno... I know that I have no right but please.." That voice of desperation reached Jeno's ears, and he could only seethe in more anger and frustration. How dare he try to beg for forgiveness?

"No, you chose who your world was already, and ended mine." Jeno all but snarled towards an exhausted-looking Jaehyun. 

**"You ended it, as soon as you let my brother DIE!" **Jeno all but glared at Jaehyun in anger, frustration... Lost. Here stood the man who he had once admired. Who he had once dreamed to be like.

* * *

_"Jaehyun! Jaehyun!" Jeno squealed out, running towards his brother and Jaehyun who had just come back from the visiting the village elders to discuss some 'grown-up' things. Tackling into Jaehyun's side, Jeno immediately gestured towards the towering man to carry him. His brother stifling a soft smile._

_Jaehyun sighed as he picked up the young boy, sure he was tired, but who could ever reject those eyes? "It's Jaehyun-Hyung to remember?" Jaehyun frowned playfully and pinched the young boy's nose. Resulting in him cutely wiggling it._

_Pouting, Jeno turned to his brother who was watching the two interact with an amused grin. "Hyung! Jaehyun pinched my nose!" Jeno whined and puffed._

_"Ahhh, I see. Jaehyun is so mean, isn't he? My poor baby, Jeno is hurt!" Doyoung teased along and went to soothe his baby's nose, blowing kisses into Jeno's cheeks._

_"Yah! I thought you were on my side!" His peach hyung pouted at his brother, lips puckered out. _

_He watched as his hyung proceeded to then lean over him, and peck Jaehyun's peach-like cheek._ _Jeno watched in amazement, he had never seen someone become so red before. _

_"I'll be by your side from now on after today you big baby" Jeno had no idea, on what his hyung meant, maybe it was what their grown=up chat was about! So, as always Jeno asked his hyung just that._

_"Hmmm, I guess you could say we're going on an adventure! With Jaehyunnie here!" His brother smiled brightly, as he took Jeno into his awaiting arms, bouncing the giggling excited boy. Jaehyun had eventually stopped blushing and joined the two, hugging them both._

_Jeno never got to meet his parents, only hearing stories about them from his hyung. However, Jeno never was jealous of all the other kids and their moms and dads. Who needed those?_

_He had his beloved Doyoungie and Jaehyunnie after all!_

* * *

** _ "Forgive your selfish hyung Jeno-ah.." his last ever memory of his beloved hyung was that of thundering clouds, heavy daggers of rain. He could make out the wells of tears falling from his hyung's face. Jeno screamed in desperation and fear. Agony. He tried in futility as he reached out in desperation for his beloved brother. _ **

** _From his place, he could hear the solemn yet beautiful voice of his hyung's singing. These ancient words."No... Not this song! NO! HYUNG!" Jeno screamed, he could see Jaehyun from his side view desperately but confused as what to do. _ **

** _"What's he going to do-" Jeno could hear Jaehyun yell out- his thought was cut off when he heard that one single verse._ **

** _"NO! NO! PLEASE HYUNG! DON'T BLOW! NO! HYUUUUUUNG!" Jeno called out in desperation, the sails on the boat they had were suddenly pushed by a strong wind, the ocean's waves bringing them out further away from the battlefield. Further away from his hyung. _ **

** _He watched in horror when the song came to an end, as the cliff gave way, and with it, his beloved brother disappeared along with what was once known as the Kingdom of Ye Hua. _ **

** **

_"Did you know this Jeno? That bunnies love to nap under the shade of peach trees?" Doyoung whispered as a gentle smile dawned upon his face_

** _"No..." _ **

_Jeno softly chuckled, observing his hyung's water-like face. "Oh? I wonder why peach trees?" He smiled softly back, adoringly at his brother._

_ **He would never be able to see that gentle smile again. The soft voice of his brother's song. His brother's adoring gaze.**   
_

_Doyoung simply turned and gave him a simple grin, and soon a hum could be heard gently sounding through the peach trees they were under._

_ **"HYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG!"**   
_

_ _

_ **Never again.** _

_ _

* * *

****

"Where are you now?" Jeno sang softly, almost in a quiet somber whisper. Warm rain came beating down against his face. "Can you hear me? The one who I can't meet again..." His own voice cracked, as breathed in deeply.

**"I want to touch your smiling face in my memory."**

"If we become adults, will we be able to even forget the feelings of loneliness?" He remembered back to the time when he would always wish to grow up faster. "What words should I say..."

"...so you can be mad at me again?" His brother's nagging voice. soft caresses, gentle words, loving embrace.

"My beloved one... Where are you now?" His voice strung across the empty rain.

"My beloved one...I've found a person important to me too." His voice broke down into a soft whimper.

** "Can you hear me?" **

"Although he is not good at expressing himself, he is a very kind-hearted person." Jeno smiled in pain, as he rose his head to face the dark clouds above. Not minding as the rain hit his tear-filled face.

**"My beloved one...Please look at me…"**

_ **After all, it was the same rain, in which he had said his last farewell to his brother.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this little snippet! This is only but a look into what the main series will bring ^^


End file.
